<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466424">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nightmares, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has a nightmare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garak is in the desert. Cardassia maybe? Red skies, red sand, but no people, no buildings. He starts to walk aimlessly. Despite the heat, Garak finds himself cold. The walk continues. He’s sure he can hear people talking.<br/>“Is someone there?” he calls into the horizon. Not a soul in sight. Dead plants and small rocks for miles. The voices continue. He starts to run. Still nothing ahead of him, but the sky seems to move. The sun moves down as he walks forward. It's not long before he’s alone in the dark. His steps suddenly feel insignificant on his journey.</p><p>Garak stops his walk and looks around for some sort of direction. He can't even see the sand beneath him. There's no horizon anymore. The sky is black. No stars. He turns back the way he came but cant even see what direction that was anymore. The voice gets louder.<br/>“I can’t believe you, Garak”<br/>Julian? Garak panics. What did he do?<br/>“It’s not what it looks like,” he calls back.<br/>“I never could trust you” Julians words come from nowhere. Garak spins frantically hoping the sound of his voice would give him some clarity, even if the words aren't what he needs to hear right now.<br/>“I can change” Garak knows it's cliche at this point, but anything to make him talk again. The winds are getting up. The sand scratches his skin. He covers his face and squints hoping the storm will present some kind of exit. No such luxury exists and Garak is getting colder. </p><p>The floor moves from under him and he falls to his hands and knees. G is struggling to get a full breath of air. He tries to stand but it's like he's being held down. He keeps his head down but straightens his legs but they buckle. He’s suddenly trapped but the storm is still moving. He’s alone, lost, weak.</p><p>“Garak”<br/>Garak jumps out of bed. Julian turns a light on to find Garak standing stiff as a board on his side of the bed.<br/>“Breath” Julian says in his calming doctoring manner. G’s breathing slows. “Bad dreams again?” Garak could not respond. His throat hurt. He was cold. Julian let him relax before gesturing back to the bed. Garak’s muscles finally gave way and put him back in bed. Julian wrapped his warm arms around his body and squeezed him tightly.<br/>“Thank you” Garak whimpered.<br/>“Love you”. He nearly cried when the dream finally seemed like fiction. He wasn't alone. He wasn't lost. He was loved and that was what mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>